


Just a Touch (Prompt: Praise)

by LoversAntiquities



Series: Destiel Daily Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Destiel Daily Drabble, Ficlet, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time he’s asked Castiel to tie him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Touch (Prompt: Praise)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Destiel Smut Brigade prompt: [Praise](http://destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com/post/116107141640/april-11th-daily-destiel-drabble-prompt)  
> Additional dialogue challenge: “Don’t say a word.”
> 
> The type of binding Dean's in is [here](http://naturallytwisted.co/community/knots-and-tying/body-harnesses/gote-kibimakura-shibari-pillow-hands-behind-the-head-tie/).

It’s not the first time he’s asked Castiel to tie him up. Typically, it’s just to the headboard or a bedpost, something to keep him on the edge of insecurity and arousal, knowing his body is in Castiel’s sole possession. Never anything more than his wrists, and never for more than thirty minutes at a time. Any longer and his skin crawls, muscle memory that’s never faded, no matter how many times he’s been tied up over the years.

But it’s different with Castiel. There are rules here, words he can say to end it all, to get Castiel to loosen the ropes and let him free. He doesn't speak them now as Castiel spreads him out on his front, lips pressed to his sweating nape, hot breath tickling the short hair there. “Don’t say a word,” the Angel breathes, stroking down the bare planes of his back in a move that feels oddly like praise. His skin warms at the gesture, and a quiet moan bubbles up from his throat. “Hands behind your back.”

Castiel is an expert at this, at bringing him to submission with the slightest of ease. Sometimes it’s with a kiss, others a firm hand to his shoulder, leading him to the bed and into that fuzzy space he loves so much. Now, Dean willingly offers his wrists and allows Castiel to bind him, elbows bent towards the wall and hands folded together in prayer behind his neck as he loops a thick length of rope around his wrists, under his arms and under his chest, knots tied thick at the joints until his arms are entirely immobile and he’s laid prostrate, face pressed into the sheets with a pillow under his chest, hips arched high.

“Beautiful,” Castiel whispers into his ear, kissing soft down his forearm and to the tips of his fingers, leading a trail down the column of his spine. Dean murmurs a noise at that, panting out what sounds like a whine as Castiel progresses lower, mouthing at the small of his back before dipping between his cheeks, thumbs spreading him open and sucking a kiss to the furl of muscle there. “You should see yourself,” he continues, flicking his tongue in quick movements, Dean huffing a barely-restrained moan in return. “So willing, so _good_ , doing this for me.”

He pants a quick breath as Castiel palms him open, thumbs skirting over his hole before he kisses him again, alternating between leaving wet trails across it and dipping inside, just enough to draw out stuttering moans. Dean just revels in it, hands straining against the hemp binding his hands together, hips following his mouth in abortive thrusts while Castiel spreads him open, releasing little moans of his own.

It isn’t until Castiel pulls away for air that he speaks again, tapping two fingers against Dean’s hole in quick succession. Dean fights to arch away from it, but Castiel holds him firm, fingers digging into his hips, the pressure sharp enough to bring him back to reality. “Do you know what I find beautiful about you?” he asks, mirthful. Dean doesn't answer, only hums when those same fingers pull away, coming back to push inside him, more than enough lube slicking the way.

“Your body is beautiful, for one,” Castiel begins, stroking his fingers over Dean’s prostate, Dean failing to fight back the moan it brings. His hips struggle to rut down into the mattress, seeking friction; Castiel keeps him still, wills him to obey. To _submit_. “But not just that. The way you blush when I touch you, the way you call my name. The way you whine when you want something bad enough. I can see _you_ , Dean… I can see how much you want me, the way your soul reaches out to me. _Begging_ me to take you.”

“ _Please_ ,” he mutters before he can stop himself. Castiel pauses his fingers and strokes his thumb over Dean’s hip, contemplative. “ _Please_ , Cas.”

“Do you think you deserve to come, Dean?” Castiel asks, kissing his bound fingers. “Do you think you’ve been good?”

“Y-Yes sir.” Dean admits, face burning hot. Castiel continues without a word, fingering him with more fervency, reaching one hand around to stroke Dean’s cock, thick and warm in his grasp. “Yes, _yes_ , _please_ —.”

“Come for me, then. Can you do that? Come on my fingers?”

He could – another few incessant strokes and his body tightens, clenching around Castiel’s fingers as he spills in his hand, striping the sheets beneath him, Castiel muttering praises as he comes down from the high. “So good, Dean,” he hears after, Castiel working to untie the ropes and untangling his exhausted limbs. “So good, so beautiful.”

“Y’didn’t come,” he mutters between kisses once they rest on their sides, Castiel rubbing feeling back into his arms.

Castiel shakes his head, smiles. Dean practically purrs when he pets his hair, fingers scraping lightly at his scalp. “This was for you.”

He hums into Castiel’s neck and tucks himself closer in acceptance, nuzzling against sweat-warmed skin. “Tell me more ‘bout how I’m good.”

Castiel kisses him again, resting their foreheads together in the aftermath. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make the present tense stooooop. I wanted to write something involving kinbaku again, so here's some more rope porn~
> 
> Title is from the R.E.M. song.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
